


Metamorphosis

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [14]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time Shifting, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family, Wolves, the Dalton family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack knows enough and takes Mac to see his family
Series: writer's month 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> metamorphosis is often accompanied by a change of nutrition or behavior;

‘Hello misses Dalton, thank you for having us.’

‘Nonsense Mac, you know you are always welcome here.’

Mac smiles nodding, he always feels welcome when he visits the Dalton ranch. Jack kisses his mom and hands her some gifts from Bozer and Riley.

‘Are you boys hungry? We’re having BBQ later, but I made an apple cobbler if you want?’

‘No thank you, I don´t want to spoil my appetite for BBQ.’ Mac announces.

Jack looks at Mac, he normally never refuses pie, he always had a sweet tooth, especially for his mom’s pies.

‘I would like a piece mom.’

‘Sure honey.’

When Jack is finished with his pie, he tells his mom they are going to check up on the horses. They walks to the barn, talking. When they enter Jack notices the horses’ nervous energy.

‘Hey fellows, what’s going on. Calm down, nothing is going to happen.’

He pets one of them over its muzzle but when Mac comes closer, the horse backs up. He has seen this behavior before. Mac looks quizzical at Jack.

‘We’ve been away too long, they don’t recognize us anymore.’

Mac seems to accept the explanation face value, ‘That’s alright, you stay, I’m tired. I’m gonna take a shower and maybe lay down for a nap.’

‘OK, see you at the house.’

The moment Mac leaves the barn, the energy changes.

* * *

That night, Jack asks Mac to fire up the BBQ while he helps his mom.

‘What’s wrong with the kid, Jack?’

‘Nothing’s wrong, why would you ask?’

‘Why would you bring him over then?’

Jack smiles, he should have known better than to fool his mom.

‘The BBQ is ready.’ Mac announces.

‘Good.’

Jack carries out the meat and puts some ribs and steaks on the grill. Jack notices Mac only let his touch the grill before turning it. The steak is definitely rare. He also notices that Mac doesn´t eat anything with his meat, no salad or bread. Normally he is a big fan of the veggies, but he hasn´t touched them, at all. And that in itself is strange. The Dalton family isn’t a stranger to rare meat, but they do seem to notice Mac’s new preference.

Mac practically moans when he takes his second steak.

‘It’s DU meat.’ One of Jack’s cousins explains to Mac.

‘DU?’

‘Yeah, Double use. First the cow produces milk at a dairy farm. When that career ends, they are selected and left to graze in the pastures for two more years before they go to the slaughter house. That is what gives the meat the richness.’

Mac hums while taking a new steak.

‘You do know it’s a full moon tonight?’

‘Is it?’

‘Yep.’

Mac misses the look that is exchanged between the Dalton family members.

* * *

It is getting dark but the family is still relaxing on the porch.

‘Care to join me for a walk?’

Mac looks at Jack but nods, ‘yeah sure.’

Jack gets up and they walk towards the fields and pastures.

‘Do you know why Pepper responded the way she did?’

‘You said she didn´t recognize us anymore.’

‘Well, she didn´t recognize you anymore.’

Mac stares at Jack, what are not telling me Jack?’

‘Well, I never expected this, well not with you.’

‘Jack, you’re not making any sense. What are you trying to tell me?’

‘Why don’ t I show you?’

Jack shifts and Mac stops and stares at him wide eyed.

‘Mac, say something. Please.’

‘You… You’re a werewolf!’ he stammers.

‘No, I’m not a werewolf, I’m a wolf. I can shift between human and wolf. My whole family can. So can you.’

Jack’s confession makes Mac’s eyes go even wider.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I’ve heard you howl Mac. I wasn´t sure and I didn´t believe it, but my mom immediately recognized the signs. You are a shifter too.’

‘Why weren´t you sure?’

‘Normally you start shifting around puberty, so I … never mind. Have you ever shifted?’

Mac shakes his head.

‘Do you want to?’

‘I guess.’

‘OK, start running and let the wolf take over.’

Mac looks at Mac in confusion.

‘Don’t think about it, just do it.’

‘Now you sound like Yoda.’

Jack starts running and he can hear the moment Mac starts behind him and he smiles. He will guide Mac through the change.’


End file.
